


Hearts Beat Faster

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explore Jamaica. Sweet fragrances, shimmering sunsets, spicy flavours. No wonder hearts beat faster in Jamaica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beat Faster

**Title:** Hearts Beat Faster  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R for language  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Explore Jamaica. Sweet fragrances, shimmering sunsets, spicy flavours. No wonder hearts beat faster in Jamaica.  
 **Word Count:** ~850  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt: Holiday in your hometown. It just so happens that I am from Jamaica. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Dedication:** To [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/), who's having a rough time right now. *snuggles her*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Hearts Beat Faster**

~

“Isn’t this brilliant?” Draco asked, reaching for his drink.

Harry smiled lazily. “I suppose,” he murmured, gazing out over the clear, blue ocean dotted with tourists on boats and floating above on parasails. “It’s a bit crowded--”

“You _suppose_?” Draco huffed. “Do you know what it took for me to get the Ministry to give us time off simultaneously, not to mention the fact that I’m missing my parents’ wedding anniversary and...wait, are you laughing at me?”

“What? No!” Shaking his head, Harry tried to say something, but Draco, looking irate, jumped out of his deck chair and began to stalk away, not waiting for an explanation. It took a moment for Harry to get out of his own chair to run after him, and he almost tripped over several people on the way. “I wasn’t laughing at you,” he managed, wrapped his arms around a pouting Draco once he caught him. “I was smiling because I was imagining how much explaining you had to do to your parents. I bet it wasn’t easy.”

Draco grunted but relaxed minutely. “Kingsley wasn’t that easy to persuade either,” he mumbled.

“I bet he wasn’t.” Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s ever so slightly sunburnt nose. “It’s glorious here, I’m glad you arranged it,” he whispered. “This holiday to Jamaica has been a chance in a lifetime.”

Draco eyed him suspiciously. “A chance for what?” he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached into his pocket to pull out and enlarge the box that had been burning a hole there for weeks. He’d planned to wait for one of the romantic evenings, but something about this moment felt right. “A chance for me to ask you something important,” he began a bit hesitantly.

Eyes widening, Draco stared down at the black box in Harry’s hand before raising his head to look directly into Harry’s face. “You’re offering me a box?” he joked weakly.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry said softly. “Will you...”

“You want ganja, man?” a small voice piped up from under Harry’s left arm.

Looking down, both men blinked at the earnest face of the island boy that was staring up at them. “Excuse me?” Draco said.

“Ganja!” the boy said helpfully, brandishing a bag. “Weed, pot...”

“I think he’s trying to sell us drugs,” Harry muttered.

Draco sighed. “Is this some odd Muggle thing?” he grumbled. “No, thank you,” he said with exaggerated politeness to the boy. Turning back to Harry he said, “You were saying...?”

Harry smiled. “We’ve been together for three years and I think it’s time that we...”

“Drinks?” came a cheerful voice from Draco’s left. “Rum punch? Margarita? Pina colada?”

“No thanks,” Harry said, his smile a bit strained. “We’re fine.”

“Dat you are, love,” the woman said, winking. At Draco’s shocked gasp she nodded calmly and walked away carrying her tray of brightly coloured drinks.

“I think she just propositioned you,” Draco snarled, hands on his hips.

Harry chuckled uneasily and took Draco’s arm. “Maybe we should go back to our cottage to continue this,” he suggested. “And before we get interrupted again.”

“No, I want to hear you say it,” Draco said, stepping closer.

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” Harry took a deep breath. “Draco Malfoy, will you m--”

“Excuse me!”

“ _What_?” both Harry and Draco snapped simultaneously at the woman who had interrupted them. She stepped back.

“I tink dose are yours?” she said, pointing to their chairs being carried down the beach by a couple of urchins.

Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _Stupef--_ ”

“Tank-- I mean _thank_ you!” Harry hastily interrupted, clapping a hand over Draco’s mouth. “We’ll recover them later.”

The woman nodded and hurried away from them, casting nervous glances over her shoulder as she went.

“I think we need to get off this beach before someone else tries to sell us something,” Draco muttered.

Grasping his hand, Harry began pulling him towards their cottage. “Sod the chairs anyway,” he said. “I am going to propose today even if it kills me.”

“And I plan to say yes,” Draco gasped behind him.

Harry stopped suddenly enough that Draco walked right into him. He spun and pulled Draco close. “You do?” he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Then maybe we can go home and I can propose there?” Harry asked plaintively. “There are too many people trying to interrupt us here.”

Grinning, Draco began dragging _him_ along. “We can be home in our own bed in an hour,” he said, determined.

“Do we have to tell anyone we’re back?” Harry asked.

“Fuck, no,” Draco said. “It’ll be as much of a holiday in our flat as it is here, and with fewer interruptions.”

Harry grinned. “We won’t have the sun and sea in London, though,” he teased.

“It’s not as if I would have let you out of our cottage after you proposed anyway,” Draco said silkily. “One bed is much like another, after all.”

Harry thought back to that week in their flat as their best holiday ever, and he never did tell anyone else why.

~


End file.
